<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep Breathing by dkwilliams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783225">Keep Breathing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams'>dkwilliams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanvids, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is having a bad week.  It's the End of the World, he's lost his best friend and his car, and he's in Hell's bad books (not that they have any other kind).  All he can do is keep moving forward, and keep breathing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep Breathing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>Update - just was informed that it disappeared from Youtube, and it appears a song copyright was asserted.  First time for me!  So I've switched to a Vimeo source for it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>